


Sexual Healing

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Be gentle, Gift Fic, Multi, Okay as of ch2 this is a compilation fic of operators screwing each other, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, This is my first published piece of smut, This was a challenge fic that I set myself after a conversation, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, everyones screwing through the pain, m/m/f, mentions of BDSM, or nearly screwing each other, seriously, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: People deal with their problems, insecurities, fears, desires, needs, and the like in different ways.Some talk to others, some find solace or comfort in drinking or drugs, some opt to bottle it up deep inside.For some members of Rainbow, their methods are a tad more... intimate.





	1. Details In The Devil’s Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CenterAxisRelock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Both CenterAxisRelock and siegeinterrupted are to blame for this (well, they really aren’t but I’m blaming them anyway) little story.
> 
> The three of us were talking in the FUCKYEAHRAINBOWSIX discord group about ships and certain dynamics, we got onto the topic of Ash/Thermite/Maverick, things were alluded too, headcanons were created... and then this fic was born...
> 
> For CAR and SI, I love you both for giving me this idea, and hate you for giving me this idea.
> 
> For everyone else... well, sit back and enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to try being tied down, despite the fact that last time he was tied down it was at one of the lowest points of his life.
> 
> Jordan and Eliza are there to help him, even if things don’t go according to plan.

Despite the low but warm lighting, the contrasting chill of the air conditioning, and the featherlight touches of his two dearest friends on either side of him, Maverick was nearing closer and closer to the edge of freaking out. He thought he was ready for this, to give it a shot. Everything leading up to this point felt fine. Yet now he was close to losing his composure, and he didn’t know why.

Well, he knew  _ why. _ He knew  _ exactly _ why he was feeling this way. He just couldn’t understand why it was  _ now _ of all times that this had to happen.

“Erik, give me a light.” Jordan asked from where he laid beside him, a hand running along the man’s side with a touch that was deceptively soft given the scarring on the Texan’s hands.

“G-green,” Erik managed to stutter out, shivering in a mixture of anticipation, trepidation, and constrained panic. Alas, there wasn’t much he could do about the feeling given that his hands were tied together to the headboard of the bed that he and Jordan were laying on.

The straps were firm but comfortable, a far cry from the tightly looped rope that had bound his wrists and ankles all those years ago, but the mere sensation of the fabric (or anything for that matter) around his wrists was enough to already send his high anxiety regarding being tied up and/or restrained to new heights.

Somewhere, in the small sliver of idealism that remained in his jaded, war-worn mind, he rationalised that reassociating the sensations of restraints with pleasurable acts,  that he would eventually get over that last fragment of PTSD that still lingered from his ordeal.

Currently, he was making exactly no progress on the matter, even considering just how tame and gentle start that both Jordan and Eliza were ever so graciously being for him. He knew his fellow operators were more than capable of some rather extreme play (as evidenced by some of the stories that both had recounted to him in the past when he brought up the topic), and he recognised that he would definitely not benefit from being thrown right into the deep end.

Yet even now, when he was figuratively ‘dipping his feet in the wading pool’, he could feel his composure slipping.

He missed the concerned look that Jordan flashed Eliza as she re-entered the room with a small cloth blindfold in her hand as he instead focused on taking calming breath after calming breath, desperately trying to reign in his racing heart and shift his hyper-aroused state of awareness into something more appropriate for the current circumstances.

“Erik?” Ash whispered gently as she knelt by his side, a hand reaching up to take one of his restrained ones in hers. “Are you absolutely sure you’re ready for this?”

Mouth dry and throat feeling as if it was closed up, Erik could only nod even as he felt his heart start to race even faster. Ash bit her lip nervously and shared another worried glance with Jordan, before she let her hand slip from Erik’s, trailing it down his outstretched arm towards his head.

Slowly, she started to lower the blindfold over Erik’s face, and the man could feel himself start to tip over the edge. Subconsciously, his arms and legs tensed up as his ‘fight, flight, freeze’ response kicked in.

“‘Liza, don’t,” Jordan’s firm words cut through the loud static that was now filling Erik’s ears, and in seconds both of his wrists fell slack against the bed sheets. His ankles quickly joined them, and he fought the instinctive urge to curl up into a ball.

No doubt, if his SERE instructors saw him now, they’d likely remark about just how much of a waste that training was given how much of a mess he was currently.

“Hey, Erik, you’re okay, you’re safe. You don’t need to worry about anything,” Ash’s quiet reassurances filtered in through the white noise, and he registered a set of strong arms pulling him into a tight and comforting embrace. His breathing started to settle and his heart finally began slowing down from it’s frantic pace. “It’s okay if you’re not fine, if you’re not ready to try this.”

Finding his voice, he managed to mutter out a pathetic (to himself at least) sounding, “I thought I was…”

“You never know until you finally try it,” Jordan commented, slackening his arms enough for Erik to finally catch a full breath, “and the fact that you’re brave enough to even attempt this says miles about your character…”

“Mhm”, Eliza hummed into Erik’s neck, having moved to hug into him from behind, “So very,  _ very brave… _ ”

The sudden shift in her tone from concerned and caring to sultry and seductive marked another increase in Erik’s heart rate, but this time for a good reason. If anything, he’d be surprised if  _ anyone _ could remain calm as she let her hands run along his chest and down towards his crotch, fingertips brushing along the short curls that ran down from his navel towards his shaft.

“Eli-” His quiet, almost pleading groan was cut off as Jordan leant in and started to place surprisingly gentle kisses along his neck, lingering as his pulse point while a hand snuck up to cradle the back of his head. A shuddering moan escaped him as he let himself be sandwiched in the extremely comforting embrace of his close friends.

Jordan pulled himself away from Erik, a cocky smirk etched on his face as he reached around and tapped Eliza on the shoulder, “Hey, switch with me…”

Wordlessly, Eliza unwrapped her arms from Erik’s lower torso and shifted away, making space for Jordan to take her place. Erik looked between the two, confusion and arousal in his surprised expression. “Don’t you worry a bit,” Jordan reassured him as he leant back against the headboard of the bed, legs spread wide as he reached out and pulled Erik back against him, “We’re gonna treat you right. The pair of us think that your bravery shouldn’t go unrewarded…”

Erik, hearing those words, allowed himself to lean back and relax against his friend. He could feel his friend’s erection pressing against his lower back, the sensation that spurred on his own a little more. Taking slow and steady breaths to calm himself, he didn’t realise that Jordan had captured his arms across his chest in a bear hug of sorts. Before he could start squirming, Jordan calmed him down and let his head rest on Erik’s shoulder beside his own. “Believe me, I think you’ll want to hold still for this…” Jordan nodded ahead of him, and when Erik turned to look as directed, his heart damn near stopped.

Eliza lay on the bed before the pair of them, her red hair undone and flowing down her back and across her shoulders, head propped up on her hands as her face rested just below the now full erection that Erik was sporting.

In the span of a few minutes, Erik had gone from slipping into a personal hell over to landing on cloud nine in what he could only describe as heaven. Jordan could see his starstruck expression and chuckled. “Oh boy, if you think that’s good now, just you wait…”

“Don’t tease the poor man; you’re just jealous that you aren’t in his place,” Eliza shot back with her own cocky smirk.

“Actually, I’m not… I’ll be able to watch and focus this time around… at least, focus better than normal.” Jordan chuckled, making sure that his grip on Erik’s arms wasn’t too restrictive. “Now, I think I speak for poor Erik here when I say ‘please’?”

Rolling her eyes, Eliza shifted forward and lifted her head enough for her lips to hover just at the tip of Erik’s shaft. It twitched with every breath from her nose that hit it, “While I’d appreciate hearing it from his own mouth, I think I’ll allow this one exception…”

Slowly and gently, Eliza took the head of his shaft into her mouth, teasing the soft and sensitive flesh with the tip of her tongue. Erik could only close his eyes in bliss and let out an appreciative groan at the feeling, his head rocking back to rest against Jordan’s shoulder. “Oh…” he sighed out breathlessly.

The sound only spurred Eliza on further, and she worked every inch of him into her mouth at a teasingly slow pace, drawing even more pleasured groans out of the poor man. “اوه خدای من,” Erik moaned out after one of Eliza’s hands moved up to cup and fondle his balls.

Jordan’s eyebrows rose at the Dari phrase, and he smirked down at his partner. “Keep this up and I think he’ll be coming undone at the seams…”

Eliza lifted her head off of Erik’s throbbing length with an audible popping sound, and looked up at her favourite pair of men. “Well, we can’t have that, can we…” She smirked that cocky smirk of hers that never failed to drive Jordan crazy. Maintaining eye contact with the extremely aroused Erik, she slid herself backwards off of the bed before turning away to retrieve a small foil wrapper from the dresser.

Climbing back onto the bed, she removed the condom from it’s package and slowly unrolled the latex down Erik’s shaft, keeping her eyes locked on his the entire time. Leaning back, she stood up on the mattress before them and hooked her thumbs around the flimsy black lace panties that she had been wearing this particular night. Her bra was already resting on the floor a few feet away, and her red hair was just long enough to reach and cover her perked nipples.

“You don’t mind warming me up a little, do you Erik?” She smiled down at him, pulling her panties down and letting them drop to her ankles, exposing her flushed and wet pussy. Both Erik and Jordan found themselves subconsciously gulp at the sight, and Jordan had to fight the urge to take her right then and there. Tonight was about *Erik’s* wants and needs, not his own. It wouldn’t be fair on the man otherwise.

Erik opened his mouth to answer Eliza’s question, but was cut off as he quickly found his mouth covered by her crotch. Without any further prompting, Erik began to eagerly lick out Eliza’s sex, alternating between running his tongue along her lips and prodding at her entrance. Jordan leant back to observe, and shifted his legs to make sure that Erik’s were still spread wide open. Chuckling, he looked up to Ash to see her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes clenched shut.

“I thought we were rewarding  _ him _ , not making him reward us?” He teased, and Eliza moved a hand away from the wall she was using as support down to swat him on the top of the head. “Right, message received.”

Feeling her own climax start to rapidly build, Eliza had to force herself to lift away from Erik’s mouth and catch her breath. She chuckled when she caught Erik groan in disappointment, as well as the sheen of her own wetness left behind around his mouth. “Jesus… does she normally taste this good?” Erik dazedly asked Jordan, turning his head to look at his partner.

“I wouldn’t know… let me find out,” he responded, turning his own head to capture Erik’s lips with his own. His tongue swept across the other’s lips and captured the remnants of his girlfriend’s essence. He lingered a little longer for Erik’s benefit before pulling away and smiling, “Hmm… now that you mention it, she does taste a little different tonight.”

The pair looked back at Eliza, who was watching them with a flushed face and a hand clenched between her thighs. “Okay… for the record, you two kissing was a lot hotter than I thought it would be…”

Two sets of eyebrows raised at the admission, and they both mentally filed that piece of information away for later. Eliza shook her head to refocus on the matter at hand, and she spun around to turn her back to them, letting them both get an eyeful of her nice and firm behind. Looking over her shoulder, she flashed them both a cheeky smile and carefully lowered herself atop Erik’s length, the head sliding into her entrance effortlessly and taking him inside her without any resistance.

Both Eliza and Erik let out simultaneous groans of pleasure as their hips connected, his arms tensing underneath Jordan’s grasp as he desperately wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her, to pull her tight against his body. Yet, the inability to do so served to drive his arousal higher. The loss of control, the uncertainty of her next actions, they both served to drive Erik closer to his rapidly approaching edge.

Jordan, not wanting to feel left out, started to pepper the sides and back of Erik’s neck and shoulders with a series of light kisses, then decided to aid in driving Erik even crazier. Altering his grip so that his left hand gripped Erik’s left wrist, and vice versa, he moved Erik’s arms from their criss-crossed position across his chest to down his sides, enough for his fingertips to graze Eliza’s firm ass as she bounced up and down on his crotch. Jordan had to really fight Erik from reaching forward and grabbing her, and decided to incentivise him. “I’ll tell her to stop if you try to touch her before she comes, alright?” Instantly, Erik’s resistance stopped, and he let his arms slacken and rest against his sides. “Good boy… now lay back and enjoy the ride.”

After a few more bounces, Eliza lifted herself off of Erik and turned back around to face him. Wordlessly, she re-sheathed him inside her and picked her pace back up. She leant forward, using the wall to keep herself from overbalancing, just enough for her breasts to bounce in front of both Erik and Jordan’s faces, occasionally grazing against them every few bounces.

“How’re you doin’ babe?” Jordan asked, rocking his hips against Erik’s back in an effort to get some pleasure for his own throbbing erection. To his own surprise, just watching his two closest friends fuck in front of him ( _ on top of him, _ to be more specific) was enough to get him close to his own release. The motion of Eliza rocking into Erik was helping, and he made sure to time his own small thrusts with their movements to maximise the effect.

“Almost… there…” Eliza panted out through grit teeth as she picked up her pace a little more. Between them, Erik wasn’t fairing much better: his eyes were clenched shit and his jaw was obviously tight. It was almost as if… wait…

“Erik, are you holding on?” Jordan asked, surprised and amused at what he was seeing.

“You didn’t… say I… could,” was all he managed to respond between his own panting breaths. The admission was sweet enough on its own, but that combined with their already borderline state of pleasure was enough to send Eliza over her edge, and she thrust downwards into Erik with a loud cry, her body rocking forwards and pressing into both Erik and Jordan as she came  _ hard. _

Despite his own willpower, the sensation of her walls clamping down onto his shaft was too much, and Erik soon joined her in climax, emptying himself into the condom with a series of micro-thrusts of his own, a groan drawn from his lips as his head rolled back against Jordan’s shoulder. The Texan was the last to finish, the combined sight of Eliza and Erik coming together enough to make himself finish, and he felt his load spread between his stomach and against Erik’s back.

* * *

After a quick cleanup, the three Americans found themselves back on the bed, Erik in the centre with Eliza and Jordan cuddled up on either side of him. The sheets were pulled up to cover them up to their chests, and Erik let out a soft, contented sigh.

“... thank you, both of you…”

Eliza looked up to where she was drawing small shapes on Erik’s chest, “Hey, you don’t have to thank us…. that’s what we’re here for. I’m just really happy that you were felt comfortable to join us tonight, and I’m proud of you for trying what you did.”

Erik smiled, “I know it didn’t go to plan, but hey… small steps, right?”

“That’s right… small steps, and at your own pace.” Eliza smiled back, shifting forwards a little to press a chaste kiss to Erik’s lips. “And hey, even if it didn’t go to plan, it all worked out in the end, didn’t it.”

“That it did,” Erik chuckled. He went to say something else but was cut off by a quiet snore from his other side. Both he and Eliza peered over to look Jordan, who was fast asleep and curled against Erik’s side, a pleased smile on his face. “I think he has the right idea,” Erik whispered to her, and Eliza just giggled in response.

“I think that’s not a bad idea… sleep well, Erik,” Eliza said quietly as she settled herself back down by his side.

“Heh… you too, Eliza…”


	2. Reliquishing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taina can count on one hand the number of people that have seen and/or experienced her when she’s in a vulnerable or submissive state of body and mind.
> 
> Grace is one of them.

It was only in these moments that Taina could truly let the mask of fierce dominance and ferocity that she wore on missions and even around other operators on the base properly slip. Even when the face paint was washed away, she still felt that she had to keep those walls up and hide her true self away.

“You’ve been craving this for a while now, haven’t you…” a voice cooed softly into Taina’s ear as the woman let both her body and mind turn to mush under her partner’s ministrations. It took a lot of effort to keep up that ‘tough woman’ façade for all hours of the day and parts of the night, so whenever the opportunity for her to unwind came about, she made the absolute most of it and let herself completely go, in multiple senses of the word.

Taina hummed softly as her partner trailed their hands from her ample chest and down her toned stomach, fingertips ghosting over faded scars from wounds she had earned across her younger years and career with BOPE and subsequently RAINBOW; slash and stab wounds, burns, her skin was quite the impressive canvas of marks, each with its own story to be told.

“Grace… please…” Taina whispered as Grace’s hands stilled around her waist, pressing lightly into the dimples of her hip bones.

Grace chuckled in response to the pleading tone of her friend, and she shook her head, “Now now, good things come to those who wait.”

How Taina landed the Korean as a bed fellow was still a mystery even to the Brazilian, but she currently had no regrets. Beyond their gender and orientations, there weren’t many things that the two shared in common: Taina went into law enforcement to escape a life of crime and (ironically, given where her path would lead her) danger, while Grace wanted to challenge herself to exceed the expectations of others and even herself. Taina intimidated and threatened to achieve her objectives, yet Grace allowed herself to be underestimated and overlooked only to surprise those people when she easily surpassed them. 

It was as if they were the opposite sides of the same coin, yet somehow, their little arrangement was far more satisfactory than any previous relationship they’d had. Maybe there was some credence in that adage of ‘opposites attract’.

Taina squirmed under Grace’s touch, desperately wanting that release yet also wanting to savour the build up, surrendering herself to her partner’s whims. Whenever she was in her arms, or in her lap in this particular instance, she could really relinquish control and just enjoy the moment. Instead of the one making the decisions, forging the path ahead, she now was content to let Grace, for all intents and purposes, have her way with her.

Sure, there were nights where the power dynamic between the two women was equalised, or even completely flipped (Grace had said after one particularly rough night that seeing Taina be totally dominant in bed was one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed), but nights where she allowed herself to cave into those submissive desires were the best in her honest opinion.

Grace pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Taina’s neck, one of her hands only now beginning it’s trek further south of Taina’s navel. She could feel the Brazilian start to shiver in anticipation under her fingertips, and saw her arms and shoulders tense as she tried her best to keep herself from touching herself in order to bring forward the inevitable. “I’d say that I’d tie you down if you kept moving, but I don’t have any rope on me and part of me thinks you would like that too much.” She smirked to herself when Taina sucked in a short, shark breath.

“Okay… I’ll be still…” she breathed out, eyes shut tightly as she tried to let her body relax despite the pent up arousal that had been slowly building all this time.

“Good girl…” Grace whispered in response, her fingertips now ghosting the lips of Taina’s damp sex. She could feel the warmth radiating from there, and she barely made contact before Taina let out a small, pitiful moan of desperate need.

Seeing the typically hard-as-nails, hugely intimidating, fiersome operator turn into nothing but a moaning pile of tanned putty under her touch was a major power trip for the Korean. Grace was struggling to maintain her focus on the woman in her lap, desperately wanting to roll over to her bedside table to retrieve one of her many toys from her collection to relieve her own needs, but Taina took the priority first.

Smiling as she pressed a gentle kiss to Taina’s neck, Grace finally dipped her fingers into Taina’s flesh, and was rewarded by an extremely pleased sigh of contentment. She began a slow but steady rhythm, alternating between pumping her fingers in and out of her entrance and rubbing at her folds. All too quickly, Taina was writhing in place as she rapidly approached her limit.

Grace was careful to not take her over just yet, however. It was something that the pair had discovered during one of their first experiences together; how Taina was really receptive to the whole tease-and-denial kind of play. Granted, there was a limit to just how many times she could be edged before Taina grew more annoyed and frustrated than aroused, but the searing climaxes that amounted from that were incredibly worth it.

“Grraaaaccieee…. please!” Taina moaned out, gasping as she tried to rock her hips into the Korean’s palm as she held it still, just out of reach.

“What do you want, Tai?” Grace responded, a smug smirk on her face as she watched and felt Taina move in desperation.

“I want… to come… let me… come!” Taina was nearly crying out at this point, and Grace figured that now was the time to finally indulge her partner. Without so much of a warning, she slid her fingers back inside and worked at her clit with her other hand, sending Taina crashing over the edge and into the welcome bliss of her orgasm in a manner of seconds.

Grace kept her movements gentle, not wanting to cause displeasure to Taina’s now over-sensitive folds, but wanting to maximise the sensations that were flowing through her body.

After what felt like a minute, Taina finally relaxed and let her body completely slacken against the smaller woman. Her breaths were deep and slow, brown skin covered in a clearly visible sheen of sweat, cheeks and chest flushed red, and a blissful post-orgasmic smile on her face.

“Feel better?” Grace asked, helping roll the boneless woman off of herself and onto the sheets by her side.

“Much… what about you?” Taina mumbled as her face was half buried in a pillow that Grace had pulled aside for her.

“Eh, don’t worry about me. Tonight was all about you, I needed a break for downstairs anyway.”

Taina shook her head in disagreement, “But it’s not fair…”

“You can make it up to me later… I bought a new toy for us to use, well, for you to use on me.”

Satisfied, and half asleep, Taina only nodded and hummed before she slowly drifted off all the way. Grace shook her head with a smile on her own face before she turned around and shut off the lamp on the bedside table, reaching down and pulling the covers over the pair of them before calling it a night herself.

For what Taina likely had planned for her, she’d need the rest.


	3. Like it was your last day…

“ _Anata wa shinda kamo shiremasen!_ ” The rapid-fire Japanese was the first thing that greeted a lightly wounded Jack Estrada upon walking into his bedroom on base, cleared by Gustave after his return from a particularly hairy mission. He’d earned a couple more scratches, but he knew deep down that if he’d been a meter left of where he’d been standing at one point, he wouldn’t be standing any more. Thankfully, instead of a body bag, he only bore a couple of small bandages that covered a few shallow cuts on his left arm.

The second thing that greeted him was one hundred and twenty five pounds of Japanese SAT operator jumping into his chest and latching on tight, face buried into his black undershirt and arms holding onto him for dear life, as if he was the last piece of solid ground as a hurricane or tsunami made landfall.

“Hey, hey… Yumi, I’m here,” Jack said soothingly as he dropped his gear bags from his hands and returned the tight embrace. Yumiko was muttering invectives at him in her native tongue, her face still planted firmly in his chest as her burst of apparent fury started to recede. “Come on, talk to me.” He managed to walk the two of them over to his bed, where he sat down and pulled Yumiko onto his lap, ler legs wrapping around his waist tightly.

Jack cradled Yumiko’s tear stained face in his hands, and pulled her in to press a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “I’m still here.”

“You almost weren’t,” Yumiko shot back, voice hoarse from her small sobbing episode earlier. “You went out today and you nearly didn’t come back.”

Jack knew what she was talking about…

“That’s a risk we both take with this work, Yumi, you and I both know this,” Jack gently chided her, trying his best to not reignite her anger. All of his profiling training from the FBI was effectively useless for his girlfriend was impossible to read at the best of times, and unpredictable at the worst.

Jack looked down into his lap, unsure of what to say. He knew just how close he came to being killed earlier today, how close he came to leaving Yumiko alone. Maybe this was why both the current and former Six’s tried to openly discourage inter-team relationships…

Yumiko’s expression softened, and her hands moved up to cradle her man’s face, “I know… I understand that it’s unreasonable to expect you to come back unscated every time, and I understand that there will be times that you have to put yourself in grave danger. Hell, I know that more than most.”

She leant forward and buried her head into his neck, taking a slow and deep breath. “ _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu,”_ she whispered quietly, holding onto him tightly.

Jack returned the embrace and tucked his head into her hair, replying in one of the few Japanese phrases he could say in complete confidence, “ _Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu.”_

* * *

 Bullets impacted the concrete wall that acted as a barrier between Jack and the hostage in his grasp, and the remaining hostage takers that were presently giving their all to take the hostage back. Silent, he thanked whatever deity was watching over his team and himself for arming their aggressors with regular ball ammunition and not armour piercing rounds, otherwise the concrete blocks would have had the resistance of paper.

_“Jack, status report?”_

“Still alive! Hostage is up too! Ready to move on your mark!” He radioed back, making sure that his body was between the wall of incoming fire and the hostage he and the rest of the team had fought to reach.

A booming gunshot was followed by silence as the terrorist that had him pinned fell to the ground. _“Move.”_

The single word by his Russian guardian angel was all the motivation that Jack needed to burst from cover, civilian in hand, and make his way through the foyer and over to where Monika was waiting. “Path clear?” He asked, a little out of breath as he glanced back the way he had came.

“Ja, I didn’t see any devices on our exfil path,” Monika replied, flexing her left hand around the forward grip of her AUG.

“Good, sooner we get the hell out of here, the sooner we can get home,” Jack rubbed his face and double checked his sidearm to make sure it had a full magazine.

Monika smirked underneath her balaclava, “After you, I got your back.” She pushed open the door they were stacked next to, then stepped back and let Jack through first. The door lead into a narrow hallway with a few small piles of trash and debris along their path. Jack led them them through, confident in IQ’S assessment.

Around ten meters from the other end, the door ahead quickly opened a few inches without any warning. Time slowed down to Jack as a small ball-shaped object was tossed through the gap with the door being shut behind them.

“Grenade!” He acted instinctively, spinning and wrapping the hostage into a bear hug as he brought the pair of them down onto the ground, the grenade detonating merely seconds after they landed.

“Jack!” Monika’s voice was muffled through the ringing in Jack’s ears. He felt the hostage shuffling around underneath him, and the backs of his legs stung a little. A burst of gunfire forced him to shrink down again, Monika’s rifle ejecting spent casings atop them as she returned fire.

“Come on, we’re moving!” Monika tapped Jack on the back as she moved past him, clearing the path ahead. He slowly regained his senses, standing up slowly then helping the hostage to their feet.

“What was that?” Jack asked as he stopped beside IQ.

“Riot control grenade, not a frag,” she replied, peering around the corner, “If it were a frag, you would still be in that corridor.”

* * *

 Jack grit his teeth and tightened his grip on Yumiko’s hips as she bounced atop him, his girl sitting upright on him and supporting her weight by leaning backwards slightly and holding herself up by holding onto his legs. Their tender and quiet moment had rapidly escalated into something far more passionate and louder, something that was becoming part of their shared post-mission routine. Yumiko rationalised it as a way to both burn off any excess adrenaline in their bodies and to celebrate a safe return.

After his close call, Jack felt that their lovemaking tonight was driven by something a little deeper than a mere ‘celebration’. There was something else in both of their minds in this moment, more purpose in their movements, more passion in their exchange of words (or more accurately, in their gasping exclamations and pleasured moans).

Yumiko leant forward to press her body flush against Jack’s, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He eagerly returned it, hands flying up from her hips to cradle her face, before sliding them down to wrap around her back. As she pulled away, Jack rolled them over and took the position on top, taking the lead.

Yumiko’s face was flushed red from exertion and arousal, her hair splayed out on the sheet around her head, arms and hands outstretched as Jack began rocking into her with all of his might. They were both rapidly nearing their respective ends, evidenced by the increasing flutter in Yumiko’s eyelids and tensing of her body, and Jack’s faltering rhythm.

With one last final thrust, both Jack and Yumiko came undone together, their shared high relieving their stresses and reaffirming the bond that they share with one and other. Yumiko’s legs had crossed behind Jack’s lower back, keeping him close up against her as they slowly returned to reality.

A reality where both of them were still together.


	4. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even those with the strongest walls need to let themselves be vulnerable from time to time... why not enjoy it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after seeing the concept art of Bandit and his girlfriend, I had to run with this idea. This fic has a few assumptions in play: Bandit willingly blew his cover to her in order to protect her and guarantee her safety, getting her out of the HA before the BGS/GSG9 could hit the club and bring them down. As such, they’re still together during his time at Rainbow.

Dominic could barely contain the shiver that ran down his spine as he tried to steady his breathing, head hanging low near his forearms as he felt rather than saw his girlfriend climb onto the bed behind him. His toes curled in anticipation despite himself, his excitement evident alongside his throbbing erection that hung between his legs.

For a former undercover officer that spent a good portion of his recent life constantly watching over his shoulder and deflecting suspicion, it felt strangely satisfying to leave himself exposed like the way he was right now; no facade to hide behind, no mask to keep up, no personality to alter and adjust to blend in.

It was just him; raw, unadulterated Dominic.

And it was  _ this _ Dominic that Mila absolutely savoured.

Goosebumps raised on the skin of Dominic’s back as he felt his girlfriend creep along him, her own flesh brushing against his with the barest of touches, each bit of contact sending near-electric shocks through his body. The build up and anticipation of what was to come was intoxicating and overpowering, and it was no wonder to himself how he hadn’t already reached his end. No doubt he was barely going to last a few minutes at most with just how he was fairing.

“Are you okay,  _ mein Liebling? _ ” Mila’s already smoky voice was barely a whisper in Dom’s ear, yet it had all of the impact of a thunderclap with the jolt of arousal that ran through his body and down to his groin. He had to bite back a desperate sounding groan, but cracked a little as Mila’s smooth hands started their slow trek from his shoulders, along and down his sides, finally resting at his hips. “Mmmmm… I can see why you appreciate being behind me, it’s quite the view…” She gave a small and playful slap to one of his cheeks, biting back a giggle as Dom’s body tightened up in front of her.

“ _ Bitte,  _ Mila, I want you  _ in mir jetzt,” _ Dom muttered out between clenched teeth, careful to keep his tongue clear lest he bite it off clean.

“ _ Geduld, schatz _ ,” Mila whispered as she leaned back and retrieved a small bottle, dispensing a small amount of lubricant onto her fingers before resuming her place behind Dominic, “good things come to those who wait…” She tenderly ran her fingers across the small black strap on that she was wearing, making sure there was enough of a coating across its length, before applying the remainder across Dominic’s waiting entrance.

Dominic would have to later admit that the noise he made upon her touch would not be out of place of an adult film, but in the moment he found himself unable to care as Mila’s fingers brushed against him and spread the cool lubricant around, teasing and testing his entrance. His knuckles were white from how tight they were clenched, and his shaft twitched with every movement that Mila made inside of him with her fingertips.

“Alright, relax for me now Dom; deep and slow breaths…” she whispered to him as she straightened up and pressed the tip of her shaft against his waiting entrance. They had bought the toy together, making sure that it wasn’t too large or small for Dominic to handle. Up until this point, the most he’d received were three of Mila’s slender fingers. 

The toy she was using on him equated to five.

If her fingers felt like bliss before, then the sensation of the cool toy slowly easing inside of him was the definition of nirvana. A slow exhale flooded through his nose as Mila slowly pressed deeper and deeper inside of him, all the way until her hips met his rear. Joined together, she held steady as Dominic adjusted to the size of the toy. The man’s body felt on fire, not unlike whenever he’d accidentally shock himself while working on improvements for his CED-1; however, this sensation was welcome, and contained an addictive property that he began to crave more of.

He pulled forward, slowly sliding off of Mila until she remained inside by just the tip, before rocking back just as slow, letting out a soft pleasured moan at the feeling of being filled. The size was just right; small enough not to be painful or extremely uncomfortable, but large enough to hit places that Dominic didn’t know existed until this very moment.

“ _ Scheisse, _ ” Dominic muttered, barely loud enough for Mila to hear as he gradually sped himself up, each thrust of his own punctuated by the small  _ clap _ of skin-to-skin contact where rear met hips.

“Is it that good?” Mila asked, half out of amusement and half out of curiosity. She had known from the first time she’d fingered him that he had a proclivity to being penetrated much like herself, but she never figured he would enjoy it  _ this _ much. And she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that the fact that it was  _ her _ that was pleasuring him in this manner was quite the turn on itself.

“ _ Ja _ …” Dom responded, biting back a particularly loud moan as the toy rubbed against a spot deep inside of him, almost leaving him seeing stars. Mila gripped his hips gently and started to rock into him as he thrust back, meeting him halfway and doubling the sensation that he was already experiencing. “O-oh!”

Mila watched with rapt attention as Dominic lost himself into the feeling, meeting her every thrust without abandon and allowing her to drive as deep into him as she could. Every groan, moan, noise that her man made below her just spurred her on further as she continued to thrust strongly into him. A thought occurred to her, and as he rocked forward, she withdrew herself from him fully.

Dominic couldn’t catch the needy whine that escaped him from the sudden lack of sensation, but it was quickly stifled as Mila reached over and pulled a pillow down from the end of the bed, set it down where his knees were, and flipped him onto his back. His mouth opened to question her actions but was met by her own, capturing his lips in a blistering kiss that was full of passion and lust. 

He was too lost in the kiss to realise that Mila had lined herself up and had to keep himself from biting down on her lips as she quickly re-entered him, but his lips finally broke contact when one of her hands found their grip on his attention-starved shaft.

Eyes rolled back as he felt himself now being pleasured on two fronts; a smooth hand stroking his throbbing member that was desperate for a release, and a slick shaft penetrating him and working him from the inside. Moans turned into gasps and cries for release, and all too soon he found himself reaching his end.

With a loud shout of Mila’s name, the dam burst, and thick ropes shot from Dominic and landed across his torso, coating him with every pulse. Mila held herself steady, careful not to overstimulate his now extremely sensitive shaft, and she left him gather his composure before carefully and slowly withdrawing from his rear.

She pulled on the quick release of the harness and tossed it aside, pulling aside a towel to quickly wipe down Dominic’s chest, then laid down by his side and pulled him in for a slow and loving kiss. His body appeared to have lost any signs of tension, instead looking fully relaxed for what seemed to be the first time in months.

For the man himself, he felt as if he was floating on cloud nine. Coming down from one of the most powerful climaxes of his life, he lazily cuddled into Mila’s side, burying his face into her neck. “ _ Ich hab dich lieb, danke. _ ”

Mila smiled, and she whispered back to him as he started to doze off, “ _ Du bist herzlich willkommen und ich liebe dich auch. _ ”


End file.
